Love is Weakness - AU - Emma Morrison - Regina Mills (Roman)
by Sweet Faithy
Summary: Emma Morrison quitte sa vie trépidante de mercenaire à New-York, accompagnée de son frère et de sa sœur pour rejoindre son nouvel employeur, Regina Mills, une femme à l'autorité et au charisme évidents qui en plus d'occuper le poste de Maire de West Point Bay, dirige un réseau de trafiquants. Leur collaboration risque fort de faire des étincelles... 290 pages


Kyrian Malone

Jamie Leigh

..

**LOVE IS WEAKNESS**

**" ****L'Amour est faiblesse "**

.

Ce livre est une fiction. Les personnages et dialogues sont les produits de l'imagination de l'auteur. Toute ressemblance avec des personnes existantes ou ayant existé ne saurait être que fortuite.

.

.

Copyright **© 2013 - 2014**

.

.

.

**Tous droits réservés. Toute reproduction, diffusion ou utilisation partielle est strictement prohibée sans l'accord préalable des auteurs et de ST Éditions.**

**Toutes les infos sur :**

.

.

_Préambule_

_._

_Ce roman est inspiré d'histoires vraies, relate une histoire entre femmes et s'adresse à un public adulte. Certaines descriptions ou dialogues sont susceptibles de heurter la sensibilité des jeunes lecteurs._

_._

_Cette histoire a été rédigée en décembre 2013_

_._

_._

— Putain, je comprends pas pourquoi t'as accepté de venir dans ce trou perdu.

Son petit frère, Dylan, râlait maintenant depuis plusieurs heures de route et Emma n'avait plus envie de lui répondre. Depuis les commandes incrustées dans son volant, elle augmenta un peu le volume de la radio et préféra se concentrer sur la route. Pourquoi râlait-il ? Emma, lui et leur petite sœur Tyler, âgée de dix-sept ans, partaient s'installer à West Point Bay, une petite ville sur la côte Nord-Ouest des Etats-Unis, dans l'état de Washington. Emma était l'aînée de leur fratrie. A vingt-huit ans, elle venait de sortir de prison, relâchée pour vice de procédure sur une affaire de meurtre à New-York, dans l'état de New-York. Zack, son meilleur ami et associé dans quelques-unes de ses affaires, lui avait conseillé de se faire oublier quelque temps, loin de la Grande Pomme. Un de ses nombreux contacts lui avait parlé d'un bon _job_ à l'autre bout du pays, bien payé et plutôt tranquille en comparaison avec ses expériences passées. Alors, Dylan, vingt-et-un ans, assoiffé de divertissements, d'adrénaline et de bêtises en tout genre, ne prenait pas la nouvelle avec autant d'enthousiasme que Tyler qui s'était réjouie à l'idée d'habiter près de l'océan. Depuis leur départ de New-York, durant leurs trois jours de route, il ne cessait d'exprimer son mécontentement.

Ils passèrent le panneau de la ville, longèrent l'avenue principale bordée de petites échoppes et de petits magasins. L'atmosphère respirait l'ambiance de bord de mer, de petite ville nichée entre les forêts et la côte. Des gens se baladaient, jetaient leurs yeux curieux sur les vitrines de souvenirs ou sur les terrasses attrayantes. Ils atteignirent une petite place où se dressait la statue d'un homme sous la bannière étoilée, fièrement déployée. Emma prit sur la droite et roula le long d'une promenade à quelques mètres à peine de l'océan.

— Tyler ?

Derrière, la jeune adolescente aux cheveux aussi blonds qu'Emma se redressa après s'être réveillée.

— Oui ?

— Tu voulais voir l'océan Pacifique, répondit Emma en la regardant dans le rétroviseur.

Tyler esquissa un sourire en posant les yeux sur l'étendue d'eau qui se perdait à l'horizon peint de couleurs chaudes à l'approche du crépuscule.

— C'est super beau !

Dylan soupira encore, déjà mort d'ennui. Il ne connaissait pas cette ville mais voulait déjà repartir. Il avait bien tenté de négocier avec sa grande sœur pour rester à New-York, mais son manque de courage l'avait trahi. Il aurait dû vivre seul, se trouver un travail et assumer sa décision. Il avait craint de ne pouvoir gérer même s'il avait su assurer la responsabilité de sa petite sœur ces derniers mois. Pendant le séjour en prison d'Emma, Tyler avait été mise sous sa garde et, aidé par l'argent de son aînée et quelques petits boulots, il avait réussi à se débrouiller. Parce que les Morrison ne comptaient plus que trois membres, le frère et les deux sœurs, depuis que leurs parents avaient trouvé la mort dans un accident de voiture dix ans plus tôt.

Emma gara la voiture devant le motel qu'on lui avait indiqué et tous les trois descendirent du quatre-quatre pour prendre leurs bagages dans le coffre.

— T'avais dit qu'on aurait un appart, commenta Dylan.

— Ouais, mais j'ai pas encore les clefs et je sais pas où il est, alors tu vas devoir patienter, répondit Emma en marchant vers le bureau d'accueil.

Elle y pénétra et s'approcha du comptoir où se trouvait une femme d'une quarantaine d'années.

— Bonjour, je suis Emma Morrison, j'ai appelé pour réserver une chambre.

L'hôtesse vérifia son registre sur l'ordinateur et lui tendit les clefs.

— Chambre numéro 12, bon séjour au Fishpoint Motel.

Emma la remercia d'un sourire, sortit et fit signe à Tyler et Dylan de la suivre jusqu'à la porte numéro 12. Elle la déverrouilla et les laissa entrer dans la chambre qui comptait deux grands lits. Ce soir, elle dormirait avec sa petite sœur. Celle-ci observa les lieux, fit une petite visite dans la salle de bains et commenta :

— Au moins, la baignoire est propre. C'est pas comme celui où on était hier...

Comme toutes les adolescentes, Tyler tenait à son petit confort, à ses vêtements à la mode, à son maquillage et à son Iphone dernier cri.

— Je vous laisse un moment, annonça Emma. Je dois aller voir mon nouveau patron.

— Dis-lui de te donner les clefs de notre appart, demanda Dylan en s'étendant sur son lit. J'ai pas envie de moisir ici. C'est encore plus mort que cette ville de tarés.

Emma secoua la tête et jeta un œil sur sa petite sœur qui se chargeait de trier des affaires dans sa valise. Emma quitta finalement la chambre et retourna dans le quatre-quatre pour reprendre la route en direction de Cypress Street où se trouvait la demeure de son patron ou plus précisément de sa patronne. Zack lui avait dit qu'elle serait sous les ordres d'une femme. Une chose peu courante dans son secteur d'activité.

Après quelques minutes, elle s'arrêta devant un portail gardé par un homme en uniforme de sécurité et donna son nom. Il vérifia son identité sur son permis de conduire, lui ouvrit et elle roula sur le chemin goudronné jusqu'à faire face à une large villa bien cossue, dissimulée entre les arbres. Peu étonnée par autant de luxe et de confort, Emma quitta le véhicule et marcha vers la porte d'entrée où elle sonna. En attendant qu'on lui ouvre, elle jeta un œil sur l'extérieur, la façade, le système de sécurité installé, les caméras fixées sous les rigoles, aux angles du toit. La porte s'ouvrit enfin et son regard se posa sur une femme aux cheveux noirs, vêtue d'un tailleur très élégant qui moulait ses formes à la perfection.

— Bonjour, fit-elle en lui tendant la main, je suis Emma Morrison, c'est Zack qui m'envoie.

Son interlocutrice fronça les sourcils et son regard examina rapidement la silhouette de la jeune femme qui se présentait à sa porte. Elle lui serra la main et répondit :

— Miss Morrison, répéta-t-elle. Je m'attendais à quelqu'un d'un peu plus costaud. Vous êtes sûre d'être bien informée du poste qui vous attend ?

Emma esquissa un petit sourire sur cette question. Elle en avait un peu l'habitude et ne se trouva nullement vexée. C'est vrai qu'elle n'était pas grosse, avait une taille fine et plutôt moyenne sans être trop grande, mais son corps ne manquait pas d'énergie ni de muscles. Puis elle avait accepté ce travail pour faire oublier son nom un peu trop connu sur la côte Est… Par conséquent, cette femme ne pouvait mesurer ses capacités.

— J'en suis sûre, vous en faites pas, répondit-elle.

Regina Mills ne pouvait en dire autant. Elle ouvrit malgré tout la porte pour laisser entrer sa nouvelle employée. On lui avait recommandé ses services et de ce fait, elle préférait croire en ses compétences puisqu'elle n'avait personne d'autre d'assez spécialisé sous la main. Elle referma mais fut subitement interrompue par son fils de huit ans qui arriva au pas de course, le téléphone à la main :

— Maman, Peter peut venir jouer à la maison ?

— Dis à Peter que je rappelle sa mère après mon rendez-vous.

— Mais je l'ai là, je peux lui dire si tu es d'accord, bougonna-t-il.

— Je t'ai dit que je la rappelais Hugo.

Regina Mills regarda sa nouvelle employée et reprit :

— Venez, allons dans mon bureau pour discuter.

Emma avait écouté la brève discussion entre le fils et la mère. Elle croisa le regard boudeur du jeune garçon coiffé d'une casquette aux couleurs des Sonics de Seattle, l'équipe de basket réputée et suivit sa mère. Elles traversèrent un grand salon équipé de canapés, d'une cheminée, d'un grand écran de télé et franchirent le seuil d'une porte au fond. Ledit bureau était plus spacieux que leur chambre au motel et lui aussi ne manquait de rien. Même un petit bar comblait un angle près d'une bibliothèque. Regina contourna son bureau et Emma demeura debout, attendant les prochaines instructions avant de voir sa patronne partir se servir un verre de whisky glace.

— Vous en voulez ?

— Non merci.

Emma préférait faire connaissance entièrement sobre. L'expérience lui avait appris à traiter l'esprit lucide.

Regina Mills partit s'installer dans un des grands canapés en cuir installés devant le bureau et croisa les jambes en regardant Emma Morrison.

— Comme on a du vous l'expliquer, il vous faudra rester à mon domicile et sur mon lieu de travail quand je m'y rendrai et ce, du jeudi au dimanche. Je vous présenterai Sven, un homme de main russe qui assure ma sécurité et celle de mon fils les jours suivants.

Emma avait déjà pris connaissance de ces détails. Travailler pour une femme aussi longtemps, sans qu'elle ne soit simplement commanditaire était nouveau et elle devrait donc s'adapter.

— Je vais avoir besoin de voir le système de sécurité de la maison, l'emploi du temps de votre fils, le nom de ses amis, ses occupations, ses activités sportives.

Regina Mills but une gorgée de son verre, se leva et récupéra un trousseau de clefs ainsi qu'un dossier qu'elle tendit à la blonde.

— Tout ce qui concerne mon fils est consigné ici, expliqua-t-elle. Venez, je vais vous montrer la salle de surveillance et votre chambre.

Emma rangea les clefs dans la poche de sa veste en cuir et suivit sa nouvelle patronne à travers la maison. Son regard se balada un peu le long de sa silhouette, intéressé par les formes qu'il discernait à chacun de ses pas. Emma Morrison avait un penchant sérieux pour les femmes et c'était sûrement l'inconvénient dans cette mission et la raison pour laquelle elle préférait encore travailler avec des hommes. Mais ce job l'éloignait de New-York et lui offrait un peu de _répit_ comparé à ce qu'elle avait fait dernièrement. Elle se reprit en entrant dans la pièce où se trouvaient les moniteurs branchés à tout le système de sécurité et jeta un œil sur l'angle de chaque caméra. Madame Mills prenait sa sécurité et celle de son fils au sérieux à en juger par l'ampleur du dispositif. Une alarme, accompagnant la vidéo, était programmée pour se déclencher sur toute intrusion éventuelle.

Regina Mills regarda Miss Morrison s'installer, manipuler les plateaux de contrôle alors qu'elle-même ne s'y était jamais vraiment risquée et laissait cela à ses hommes de main.

— J'avais certes demandé une personne discrète, répondit-elle, mais je ne pensais pas qu'on m'enverrait une femme aussi jeune. Quel âge avez-vous ?

Penchée devant les moniteurs, Emma vérifiait deux ou trois options proposées par ce système haut de gamme.

— Vingt-huit, répondit-elle.

Elle se redressa et reposa les yeux sur Madame Mills.

— J'ai dix ans d'expérience et j'ai très rarement vu de femme à votre place, je pourrais dire la même chose…

Regina Mills constatait au moins le franc-parler de son employée, ce qui était plutôt rare dans son « milieu » d'activités. Elle se cala les fesses contre le bureau, les mains sur le rebord en regardant cette jeune femme de tout au plus trente ans, vérifier son système.

— Vous semblez en savoir plus sur moi que l'inverse. Si Zack Triviani ne vous avait pas recommandée, vous ne seriez sans doute pas ici.

— Alors, je serais ailleurs, fit Emma peu impressionnée par les allures hautaines et assurées de sa patronne.

Elle avait eu affaire à beaucoup plus coriace et s'attendait à devoir lutter un peu avec Madame Mills. C'était aussi l'inconvénient des femmes… Leur sensibilité, leur volonté de rendre les choses plus vicieuses qu'elles ne l'étaient déjà.

— Ecoutez, Madame Mills, j'ai accepté ce job parce que ça m'arrange et ça vous arrange aussi. Alors laissez-moi faire mon job et vous pourrez faire le vôtre.

Regina Mills se redressa, le trousseau de clefs à la main et rouvrit la porte de la salle de surveillance vidéo tout en regardant son interlocutrice.

— J'aime savoir qui vit sous mon toit, Miss Morrison, alors ne vous offusquez pas à chaque fois que je vous pose une question. Votre chambre est par ici.

Et voilà que Madame Mills avait pris sa réponse franche pour une tentative de défense. Les femmes étaient aussi très sensibles à la moindre parole plus haute que l'autre. Les hommes, eux, ne s'encombraient guère de sentiments ou de réflexions. Après avoir discuté franchement, ils passaient à autre chose. Emma suivit donc sa patronne le long d'un couloir jusqu'à une porte au fond qu'elle ouvrit. Emma jeta un regard sur la pièce qui lui serait dédiée durant ses jours de garde. Un grand lit, une armoire et même une télévision. Elle doutait un peu de l'utilité de cette télévision, mais elle pourrait au moins la regarder si des moments _creux_ s'annonçaient.

Regina Mills la regarda faire le tour de la pièce et reprit :

— Puisque vous commencez demain, j'aimerais que vous m'accompagniez à un cocktail qui aura lieu à la Mairie demain soir à huit heures.

Parce qu'en plus de ses diverses tâches professionnelles, Madame Mills occupait le poste de Maire de la ville de West Point Bay. Une ville bien étrange selon Emma, mais elle garderait son avis pour elle, comme elle en avait l'habitude.

— Avez-vous des questions ? demanda madame le Maire.

Emma s'appuya contre le chambranle de la porte devant elle et demanda :

— Je vais avoir besoin des documents nécessaires à l'inscription de ma sœur au lycée.

Regina Mills leva les sourcils sur cette demande particulière qui n'avait rien à voir avec le poste qu'occuperait Miss Morrison. De plus, plus elle lui parlait, plus elle constatait l'air arrogant de cette dernière qui d'ailleurs ne semblait pas beaucoup l'apprécier.

— Si votre sœur va au lycée, elle doit certainement être en âge d'aller chercher elle-même ses documents d'inscription au secrétariat. Ce sera tout ?!

Emma soupira en silence. Pour ce travail, elle aurait sûrement besoin de faire preuve de patience et de se mordre la langue plusieurs fois.

— Comme vous voulez, madame.

Regina Mills se détourna sans attendre et raccompagna Emma Morrison jusqu'à l'entrée de sa demeure.

— Soyez là à sept heures et demie précise. Mon chauffeur nous conduira à la réception.

Emma sortit de la maison et ne répondit que par un signe de main, peu encline à se montrer plus polie qu'elle ne l'avait été. Madame Mills était certes sa patronne, mais Emma n'avait jamais eu l'habitude de se faire prendre de haut. Madame le Maire n'avait aucune idée de qui elle était…

.

Fin de l'extrait

.

.

Note : Cette histoire est un roman original publié sur le site steditions. Jusqu'au 30 avril 2013 vous pouvez participer au concours facebook pour gagner l'exemplaire intégrale imprimé qui vous sera envoyé à votre adresse par courriel postal. Pour les détails, rendez-vous sur mon profil "Kyrian Malone". N'hésitez pas à m'ajouter et je vous donnerai le lien de l'événement. D'autres concours seront d'ailleurs organisés pour offrir d'autres exemplaires d'autres titres inspiré du couple Emma/Regina.

Note 2 : Si vous avez lu l'intégrale de ce roman avant la date du tirage au sort, merci de ne pas faire de spoiler aux autres lecteurs :)


End file.
